


Meow

by Nezclaw



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezclaw/pseuds/Nezclaw
Summary: A little bit of nonsense i thought up while chatting with a friend.





	Meow

Davy held the door for his date as she entered the pad. It was the third or fourth time she'd been over, as they'd been going steady for some time now. It was actually looking pretty good as far as their relationship went. 

"Is this a bad time?" she asked Davy as he followed her in.

"Hm? Wot do you mean?" he asked. 

"Well it looks like you have company over." 

"Nah, I told the guys I'd be bringing you by."

"Well who's that then?" she asked, indicating a tall man she didn't recognize sitting on the couch. Davy frowns.

"I've told you about Mike haven't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I thought Mike was your cat!" 

"What?! No Mike isn't our cat. He just keeps to himself, doesn't like strangers, likes to hide and watch what we're doin'... ah bloody hell he does sound like a cat."

Micky giggles, seeing an opportunity for mischief if Mike was willing to oblige. He had a hunch he would. He'd noticed the Texan was posessed of a wry sense of humor, which combined with his deadpan expression was sure to go great with what Micky had in mind. He winks at Mike.

"Yeah, we would've gotten a cat but our landlord doesn't allow pets so we had to make do with Mike instead. He's pretty low maintenance, fortunately. Plus he makes a mean chili." Micky said cheerfully.

Mike stands and moves to hover behind Micky. He had a feeling he knew what Micky had in mind, and he didn't see the harm. Plus, he did appreciate Micky's sense of humor, and in fact could relate, though he usually tended toward the more subtle approach himself. Still, if all that was needed of him was to act like a cat... he could do that.

"He must like you." Micky continues. "He usually doesn't come out when Davy brings girls home."

"Uh... He does talk, right?" the girl asks uncertainly.

"Of course he does! Mike, speak." Micky commands.

"No." Mike drawls in his quiet voice. The girl jumps, startled. Micky makes a face. 

"Aw come on..." he pleads with Mike. Mike shakes his head, and paws at Micky's shoulder. Micky reaches over to pat him, but Mike evades and goes to sit on the couch, where he pulls a comb out of a pocket and starts combing his hair.

"Here, Mike!" Micky calls out. Mike glances over at him and continues to comb his hair for a few moments. Then he stands and fusses with his clothes for a little bit before striding over to Micky. Micky holds out a hand and Mike inspects it before turning away. Micky rubs Mike's back while Mike continues to snub the rest of the room. Davy sighs.

"Come on guys, cut it out." Davy grumbles.

"But Davy, they're having fun." Peter objects.

"Yeah Davy! Watch this!" Micky pulls a cat wand from somewhere and dangles it in front of Mike, who watches it, entranced. Micky moves slowly toward the kitchen area and Mike follows, swatting at it occasionally.

"This is the best way to get him to make that chili of his." he confides to the audience members watching with various degrees of amusement, confusion, and exasperation.

"Provided you have the ingredients on hand." Mike adds. 

"Davy... I know you said your roommates were weird..." the girl begins, shifting awkwardly.

"Sweetheart, I promise they aren't usually like this. Well, ok, maybe Micky is, but I don't know what's gotten into Mike." He scowls at them. "Come on love, lets go to the park instead."

"Davy if this weirds her out then it isn't meant to be!" Micky calls cheerily as Davy leaves. As soon as the door slams behind them he breaks down in laughter. Mike chuckles softly too.

"Man that was great! How'd you learn to do such a convincing cat?" Mike shrugs.

"There were a lot of cats around where I grew up." he says. "Mostly strays, but there were a few that were friendly."

"That's groovy. I had a couple cats growing up too." He pats Mike's shoulder. "Good kitty."

"Keep that up and you might find a dead mouse in your bed." Mike warns, though his tone was teasing. He didn't know where he would even get a dead mouse. Although...

"So. How about that chili?" Micky asks eagerly. Mike laughs a little more.

"Sure thing Mick."

* * *

A few days later, Micky goes upstairs to find a catnip mouse on his pillow.


End file.
